Brown Eyes
by NShadows
Summary: Alec reflects rated T for some language


A/N: Dark Angel doesn't belong to me. This is a revised version, I uploaded an older version originally, left out a couple of thoughts. I've had a couple of requests for other points of view, yes I am working on them! Please review!!

When was it? I don't know!

I know when I first noticed her. It wasn't when they opened the cell door. No, I noticed the body, but I didn't notice her. I think it was when she kicked my ass across the room. I looked up, shocked, because I had never been rejected. That's not my ego talking, it's the honest truth. Never been rejected. That's when I got in her face, looked into her eyes, and saw her. I backed off, plenty of time to get to the breeding.

The next night though, I came in and she was gone. I was actually disappointed. When she got back, she gave me a name. Damned if that didn't make me feel guilty for the next few months.

And when I got to Lover-Boy's apartment. She hadn't even noticed me tailing her, and for some reason that annoyed me to no end. Then after she left to destroy Manticore, Lover-boy fell unconscious. I was up in an instant, with gun in hand. I hesitated. Dammit, did I hesitate! I heard Asha coming up behind me, but I still could have pulled the trigger. Instead, I left. All I could see with that gun in my hand was the look on Max's face when Logan collapsed.

No, she hadn't gotten to me. No way.

When I saw those kids and followed them to their oh so clever hiding spot, I don't know what I was thinking. Seriously, what did I expect? I told them not to go get killed, and what do they do? Exactly! Then, just when I'm getting comfy, they come running back in. Yeah, and I almost got worried when I thought they'd been followed. Then I found out who was really out there. Don't know why my breath caught or why I felt kind of warm and wanted to grin, all I could come up with was "Oh great."

Then the whole teamwork thing, yeah, I won't lie. For a minute it felt good to be part of a unit again. Then, it got too good. Yeah, survival instinct kicks in and it doesn't matter what she says or the way she looks at me. I don't care. I'm gone.

I loved that convertible, saw it and knew, yep that's going to be mine. Decided I'd head towards Seattle, maybe score some cash and get as far away from her as I could. That warning bell went off again, because I realized I was wanting to get away from her. Since when did she matter? I shrugged it off, of course I wanted to get away from her, nothing but trouble. So when I'm driving down the road, I'm mystified to see those kids coming back, going the wrong way! Yeah it was typical, and I shrugged it off. I must have made it five more miles before I pulled off and started hitting my steering wheel in frustration. Damn it, get out of my head Brown Eyes.

She must have been shocked when I got her out, then I didn't run. I even helped her set that signal. Then we all stood together on the road, hello target! I waited it out though, until she looked me in the eye, and then I could go.

I made it too, I was set, had some cash, then White caught up. Wanted me to kill my kind. So I headed to Max, of course. Found her with LoverBoy. I think he might be jealous, or territorial. Cuz Damn! I didn't even have to look at Max for that attitude to kick in. Or maybe, that warning bell said, he knows what you haven't figured out yet.

So I caught up to Joshua, and dammit no barcode. So I went to kill Max, because I really do want to live. But I looked into those damn eyes and couldn't do it. I tried, oh how I tried. And when I realized that Max was gonna let me die to save her relationship, I knew I'd gotten what I deserved.

She saved me, and I was never going to forget it. I couldn't get her out of my head after that.

All I wanted was a baseball, and as soon as I saw her there first, I knew I was stuck, never gonna get rid of her again.

So I got a job, and that freak Normal, he weirds me out, but it isn't all bad. Get some cash, got a sector pass. I feel like an Ordinary, well, almost. Logan and I even have a two-second conversation that cements our relationship. I called him whipped. The irony is not lost on me, because I'm down in the sewer too.

You know, she smiled at me, I don't know if she even realizes but she did it at Crash, she smiled. At me.

But no, I don't find her that interesting.

I probably don't find her interesting because she threatens bodily harm, and also she inflicts bodily harm. That's usually not a turn-on. Well, not usually. She's so infuriating, and she doesn't give a damn about me, not really, not unless it matters. I'm her punching bag and the way she talks to me. Why do I even stick around?

I walk into Max's apartment after finding the mermaid and her scent overwhelms me. It relaxes me and I feel comfortable and I realize this is as close as I'm gonna get to a home.

Yeah, maybe that's why I stick around.

That warning bell is screeching now.

She may not act like it, but she's always got my back. She smiles at me more often too. Logan's getting more jealous each day, and I haven't made a move. I think he knows. From the looks I get sometimes, and under her breath muttering, I think O.C. may know too.

All the bickering and fighting. I antagonize and she gets huffy. Yeah, I always fall for the ones I can't have.

She's really not that bad, cuz it's all a game. I know that. We can fight physically and verbally. But at least I have her for that. No one else has ever gotten under my skin that way. Not Rachel even.

Her heart may be Logan's but he can't touch her. Hell, I was even jealous of her brother for the love of God, because she loves him too. She doesn't even throw me a kind word.

It gets worse everyday, because I'm starting to figure out she really does care. There are looks we share that only we understand, a private moment. We can move together and work together in a way most people couldn't imagine.

You know, Asha never asked me why I was drinking the night they found the cure. I wonder if she knows about me what I know about her. We're both in love with people who don't know we're alive until they want something from us. I'm such a hypocrite. If I loved someone, I'd tell them? Ha!

I'm not sure what was worse, knowing they'd found a cure, or hearing the despair in their voices, in her voice, when I found out it was temporary. No, worse was after we were all free, when Logan walked away, and I could smell her tears.

No wonder Logan hates me. I don't blame him, it's mutual. Mutual and ironic. He has her heart, can't have her body. I don't have her heart, but I have her body, maybe not in a hot monkey sex way, but I can touch and fight with her.

I was mad when I found out I was her new boyfriend. She thinks it's because I'm part of her lie, and maybe that's part of it. No, the real reason? I'm NOT her boyfriend.

Screw the warning bell.

I KNOW her. I think the way she thinks. I saw the magnificence in Brain or Brian, whatever he called himself. I understood her pain and her choice when she told me about Ben. I saw her breaking up with Logan and I didn't say a word, because I did understand, I'm the one always saying we can get them hurt.

I look around and I think, hey it's getting hot in Seattle for us from Manticore. I should go. I go home that night after Annie died and I pack a bag, not much to pack. I take it downstairs and look around for an SUV to relieve someone of. I spot a gangster down the street. I stand there a long minute, then I start laughing. I can't help it. I just caught her scent, off of my own clothes, this is the shirt I wore the night she cried, I haven't washed it yet.

I head back upstairs and unpack the bag. A few days later I relieve the gangster of that SUV anyway for a clone of a friend and laugh as the thought crosses my mind that it was almost mine. I defend Max to Sam and for the first time, feel real pride about the fact that I'm in love with the woman who took down Manticore.

I think I was hooked the minute I saw her, not her body, though it's not too shabby huh? No, when I saw the real her, that's when it happened.

I could have made it out. I could have run. But I couldn't get those damn brown eyes out of my head. Still can't.

I'm so screwed.


End file.
